


絆 -kizuna-

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canonical Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, POV Third Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Tatkala Sasaki Shohei menyadari kalau hubungan diantara kedua sahabatnya bukanlah sekadar persahabatan biasa antar lelaki, beragam pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya, bersamaan dengan satu kekhawatiran yang mendera...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	絆 -kizuna-

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: member band My First Story adalah milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka. Fanfiksi ini ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan kesenangan belaka serta dijadikan asupan pribadi, tidak ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> . . .
> 
> Shohei-centric fanfic, featuring TeRoki dan Sho-Nobu. Alternate canon universe (???). Fanfiksi ini ditulis berdasarkan sudut pandang Shohei, dengan perandaian, "apa jadinya jika Shohei mengetahui jika TeRoki berpacaran secara diam-diam dan menyembunyikannya sementara dari member lain" ;)  
> Ditulis spesial untuk merayakan ultah drummer kita tercinta, yakni Shohei Sasaki alias Kid'z :3

**絆,** _Kizuna_

bonds (between people); (emotional) ties

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Sasaki Shohei berani bersumpah, ia sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk fokus pada latihan sore ini. Tetapi, seberapa keras ia memaksa diri untuk fokus, tetap saja—

“Maaf, maaf!”

Shohei berseru demikian, untuk kesekian kalinya, selepas mendadak berhenti memukulkan stik pada snare drum. Dentum musik bersemangat Zettai Zetsumei langsung berhenti termainkan.

Teru dan Nobu berhenti memetik senar, dan Hiro menghela napas sambil meletakkan mik putihnya diatas speaker. Di pojok ruangan, Sho yang bersidekap mengawasi latihan mengernyitkan dahi heran, sama seperti para staf lain yang turut menonton latihan MY FIRST STORY.

Sore ini, Shohei tidak seperti biasanya. Berulang kali ia membuat kesalahan kecil, seperti ketukannya mendadak berantakan ataupun terlalu cepat memukul simbal yang berakhir mengacaukan harmoni. Di balik drumset, Shohei mengacak rambut frustasi. Ia benci mengakui ini, namun ia benar-benar tidak bisa memusatkan 100% atensinya pada permainan drumnya.

Pikiran Shohei kacau balau. Dalam kepalanya, terus terbayang hal yang ia lihat tadi pagi. Sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan Shohei, sampai ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Rasanya—

“Aw! Apa yang—”

“Itu hukuman untukmu, bodoh!”

Shohei meringis, memegangi dahinya yang menjadi korban pelemparan botol air mineral (yang untungnya sudah kosong). Ia mengangkat kepala, bertemu pandang dengan Hiro—sang pelaku pelemparan—yang menatap Shohei dengan mata memincing tajam.

“Hari ini kau bertingkah aneh, Kicchan,” desis Hiro dengan nada serius, beringsut mendekati Shohei yang duduk gelisah di balik drumset.

Mendadak Shohei merasa tak nyaman terus-menerus ditatap seperti itu. Seolah-olah ia seperti kriminal yang terpegok mencuri. Buru-buru ia menggenggam stik drum, menunduk. Menatap ke hi-hat dan pedal bass bergantian.

“Maaf,” ucapnya, memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang menyiratkan permintaan maaf, “kita ulangi sekali lagi, yak—ah!”

Stik drum terlepas dari genggaman, jatuh ke lantai kayu studio dan menggelinding ke kakinya.

Satu tepukan tangan keras dari sudut ruangan. Shohei menoleh pada Sho yang beranjak dari tempatnya, berkata tegas, “Lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu saja.” Sang leader berdiri di tengah studio, menatap satu persatu anggota My First Story. Sorot matanya agak memincing saat melirik Shohei.

“Nanti malam kita lanjutkan latihannya,” kata Sho final.

Para staf membubarkan diri, sebagian membereskan beberapa peralatan dan kabel-kabel yang berseliweran.

Shohei buru-buru beranjak selepas memungut stiknya. Ia perlu menenangkan dirinya sekarang. Ia perlu mendinginkan kepalanya. Sungguh. Sial, bahkan Hiro sudah menyadari keanehan dari tingkahnya yang tak seperti biasa. Kalau perlu, Shohei akan berteriak kencang atau makan sebanyak mungkin agar rasa gelisah di hatinya hilang.

“Shohei,” suara kalem Nobu memanggilnya. Sang bassist memegang pundak Shohei, yang tergugu sambil menggenggam stik drumnya. “Kau tidak sedang sakit, ‘kan?”

“Kalau kau sungguhan sakit, lebih baik kau istirahat saja di ruang belakang,” tambah Teru, berdiri di sebelah Hiro yang bersidekap dengan wajah kesal.

“Merepotkan saja.” Hiro berdecak.

Shohei bergantian melirik ketiga kawannya. Iris coklatnya berakhir mengunci sosok Hiro dan Teru yang berdiri bersebelahan.

Memperhatikan bagaimana Teru mengacak rambut merah Hiro sambil berkata, “Sudahlah, jangan marah begitu.”. Dan Hiro menepis telapak tangan sang gitaris dari pucuk kepalanya, menggerutu, “Apaan sih?!”

Shohei memperhatikan interaksi mereka lekat-lekat.

Yang barusan, Hiro tidak menepis tangan Teru. Alih-alih ia menggenggamnya dan menjauhkannya. Dan jika Shohei tak salah lihat, (tidak, Shohei yakin ia tak salah lihat), Teru membalas genggaman tangan Hiro. Jari mereka bertaut. Hanya sepersekian saat saja, sekejap kemudian genggaman tangan Hiro terlepas.

“Sudahlah, aku mau ke _konbini_ dulu,” ujar Hiro, berlalu dengan langkah lebar sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Teru menyusul sang vokalis, kemudian Nobu juga turut keluar setelah menepuk-nepuk punggung Shohei.

Shohei terdiam, memandangi punggung kawan-kawannya menghilang di balik pintu studio yang perlahan menjeblak tertutup.

Perasaan bimbang tak menentu kembali mengisi relung hatinya.

.

* * *

. 

Terkadang, berbicara langsung empat mata dengan Hiro yang _mood_ -nya sedang jelek itu menakutkan. Kali ini, Shohei bukannya takut jika kepalanya akan menjadi sasaran pukulan sadis Hiro (ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu, jadi ia tak khawatir sama sekali). Yang Shohei takutkan kali ini… lebih dari itu.

“Um, Hiroki…”

Pelan Shohei memanggil sang Moriuchi yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil berselonjor. Duduk di sofa yang berseberangan, Shohei yang tak nyaman berulang kali mengetukkan kakinya. Saat ini, hanya ada dirinya saja, berdua dengan Hiro di ruang staf. Yang lain pergi entah kemana. Mendadak Shohei merasa seharusnya ia tidak ada disini, bukannya lebih baik jika Teru menggantikannya—

“Sekali lagi kau bergumam, aku akan melempar ponsel ke kepalamu.”

Suara Hiro menyentakkan Shohei dari lamunannya. Eh, tunggu, ia bergumam tadi? Apa terlalu keras? Shohei pikir ia sudah bergumam cukup pelan…

“Maaf,” gumam Shohei.

Hiro mendengus, nampak mengentikkan sesuatu di ponselnya dan kemudian terkekeh kecil. Alangkah cepat _mood_ -nya bisa berubah. Mungkin ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan Teru… Ah, tetapi melihat raut wajah Hiro, sepertinya sekarang saat yang tepat untuk bertanya.

Shohei menarik napas dalam dan mengembuskannya kasar. Yosh, tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik ia memberitahu semuanya, ia justru akan semakin frustasi jika memendam ini… rasanya, berat. Begitu mengganjal di hati, seperti bongkahan batu besar yang menghalangi jalanan sempit yang ingin ia lalui.

Kedua tangan disatukan, mengepal erat. Jari-jari mencengkeram satu sama lain dengan buku jari mengeras. Shohei memberanikan diri menatap sang sahabat, dan membuka mulutnya, “Hiroki, aku—”

Baru dua patah kata. Mendadak Hiro beranjak dan tergesa langsung menuju kearah pintu. Ia nyaris bertubrukan dengan Nobu yang membuka pintu dari luar sambil menenteng sekantung plastik dari _konbini_. Hiro memaki, sebelum melewati Nobu yang terheran dengan tingkahnya.

Dari sudut pandang Shohei, Hiro seperti kabur darinya. Menghindari dirinya. Seakan-akan, ia sudah mengetahui kata-kata yang akan Shohei utarakan tadi—kata-kata tadi sudah ada di ujung lidahnya, namun kembali Shohei telan bersamaan dengan ludah yang ia teguk dalam.

Tidak, ia tak bisa melakukan ini. Tak mungkin.

Shohei mengerang frustasi, menghempaskan punggungnya dengan kasar ke belakang. Ia tak peduli dengan Nobu yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengernyit heran. Kedua tangan Shohei mengusap wajah dengan kasar.

“Shohei, kau kenapa?” Suara Nobu terdengar dari sampingnya, kalem seperti biasa namun juga terdengar cemas.

Sang drummer menggeleng pelan. Menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangannya, suara Shohei terdengar agak lemas saat ia menjawab, “Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa.”

“Serius? Kau seperti sedang memusingkan sesuatu.”

Shohei terdiam. Apakah terlihat jelas? Kalau ia sedang frustasi karena sesuatu? Ah sial, Shohei membenci dirinya yang tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Bodoh.

Ya, ia memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu sedari tadi pagi, sejak melihat hal yang sepatutnya tak ia lihat. _Sial, kenapa?_ Shohei bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Ia memalingkan wajah pada Nobu yang menatapnya dengan raut seperti… cemas dan sedikit curiga? Sepertinya sang bassis memang betul-betul mencemaskannya.

Shohei memaksakan sebuah cengiran, berharap tak terlihat aneh. “Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu cemas.”

Nobu memandangi ekspresi wajahnya. Oh tidak, apa jangan-jangan ia menyadari kalau senyumannya tadi begitu dipaksakan? Shohei tak yakin, tapi ia merasa Nobu memanglah orang yang paling peka diantara mereka semua. Nobu pasti menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres darinya—

“Ya sudah.”

“Eh?” Shohei terkesiap mendengar frasa itu.

“Mungkin kau bisa cerita lain kali saja,” kata Nobu dengan suara tenang khasnya.

“Tenangkan saja dulu pikiranmu.”

“Ah… ya, trims Nobu-kun.”

“Tidak masalah.” Bassis yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya merekahkan tersenyum.

Shohei membalas senyumnya, kali ini tidak dipaksakan. Semoga saja senyumnya dapat meyakinkan Nobu kalau ia baik-baik saja, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Sesungguhnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Shohei ia ragu-ragu. Bimbang antara ingin mengatakan ini atau tidak. Memberitahu hal yang terus-menerus mengganjal di hatinya, atau memilih untuk memendam semua itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Shohei dibuat bingung sekaligus takut—jika opsi yang ia pilih salah, dan justru membuat semuanya hancur berantakan.

Kata-kata yang tadi ia niatkan untuk diucapkan pada Hiro kembali terlintas di benaknya.

Diam-diam Shohei merasa lega tak jadi mengutarakan hal itu. Ia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia benar-benar mengatakannya pada Hiro;

 _Aku melihatmu dan Teruki berciuman_.

.

* * *

.

_Seminggu menjelang tur mereka untuk tahun ini akan dimulai. Pekan ini adalah pekan akhir Latihan mereka sebelum memulai tur “SSS”, bertajuk sama sesuai dengan judul album kelima mereka. Shohei sengaja datang lebih awal hari ini, terlampau bersemangat. Tiba di gedung studio pada pukul sepuluh, Shohei riang menyapa para staf yang berpapasan dengannya. Tanimura memberitahu padanya jika Hiro dan Teru juga sudah ada sejak pagi, kebetulan sekali mengingat mereka biasa datang saat lewat tengah hari, terutama Hiro._

_“Kurasa mereka masih ada di ruang staf,” jelas Tanimura._

_“Ah, baiklah. Trims!” Shohei menepuk punggung Tanimura, sebelum menenteng ranselnya dan melangkah menuju ruang paling pojok—ruang studio yang akan menjadi tempat latihan seperti biasanya. Masih ada waktu bagi Shohei untuk bersiap-siap, kebetulan juga ia mau menguji setup baru drumnya._

_Tangan Shohei menggenggam gagang pintu, dan membuka pintu lebar-lebar namun perlahan. Karena mengira studio masihlah kosong, jadilah Shohei langsung masuk saja tanpa menyapa ‘osu’ seperti biasa. Begitu masuk, pandangan Shohei langsung terfokus pada dua orang di pojok studio yang—_

A-apa yang _…_

 _\--nampak sedang bercumbu._ _Tidak, tidak, tidak. Mereka_ jelas-jelas _bercumbu. Dua orang lelaki yang Shohei kenal betul siapa hanya dalam sekali nampak. Yang satu berambut gondrong, satu lagi berambut merah menyala. Nishizawa Teruki dan Moriuchi Hiroki. Gitaris dan vokalis dari MY FIRST STORY. Kedua sahabat Shohei… mereka… berciuman…?_

_Shohei terdiam di ambang pintu studio. Membeku disana, seolah ruhnya baru saja melayang entah kemana dan hanya raga yang tertinggal. Tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Kedua manik coklat gelapnya membulat sempurna, saat melihat Teru dan Hiro… berciuman dengan mesranya. Mereka terlihat… selaiknya pasangan kekasih… dua orang yang saling mencintai…_

Astaga! _Shohei tersentak, buru-buru menunduk (dan memejamkan mata) dan refleks menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan. Semoga saja mereka berdua tidak menyadari keberadaannya!_

_Ransel Shohei merosot dari bahu, ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Shohei menyandarkan punggung ke tembok di samping pintu, masih sepenuhnya terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. Dalam hati, Shohei berharap semoga tidak ada yang datang kemari… atau yang lebih buruknya, semoga tidak ada orang lain yang melihat hal itu, sebelum ia datang. Kelereng mata Shohei bergerak gelisah ke kiri dan kanan, memperhatikan situasi sekitar. Syukurlah… koridor masih sepi…_

_Namun, dibanding mengkhawatirkan situasi sekitar, beragam tanda tanya langsung bermunculan dalam kepala Shohei._

Aku… tidak salah lihat, ‘kan?! Teru dan Hiro… mereka…

_Satu spekulasi terlintas dalam otak Shohei._

Selama ini… mereka menyembunyikan hal itu, dari kami semua?

.

* * *

. 

Sebersit kantung mata nampak di pelupuk mata Shohei. Ia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang semalam, ia terus dihantui mimpi buruk—sesuatu yang ia takutkan di detik setelah melihat kedua sahabatnya berciuman. Hal itu terus-menerus membayanginya, seperti bayang-bayang yang mengekorinya.

(Dan mau berulang kali pun Shohei mengulang frasa “aku baik-baik saja”, seperti mengucap mantra, tetap saja ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan itu.)

Bahu Shohei lesu saat ia membuka pintu studio pagi ini. Harap-harap dalam hati, tidak ada lagi adegan serupa yang akan menyambutnya seperti kemarin. Sebagai antisipasi, Shohei juga sengaja mengucap “Osu!” keras-keras sembari membuka pintu dengan cepat, seakan hendak mendobrak pintu itu.

“Oh, Shohei!” Suara Teru menyambut sang drummer. Shohei menoleh, mendapati Teru sedang duduk di lantai, menyandar pada tembok sambil men- _tuning_ gitar Fender merahnya. Gitaris gondrong itu melambai pada Shohei dengan senyum tipis.

”Tumben kau datang sepagi ini,” tukas Shohei, meletakkan ransel di sudut ruangan dan duduk di samping sahabatnya. Ia memperhatikan Teru yang mengenjreng senar beberapa kali.

Teru mengendikkan bahu. “Yah, tidak ada hal yang bisa kukerjakan di rumah. Jadi, aku kemari saja.”

“Oh.” Reaksi Shohei sebatas itu saja, sebelum ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Rasanya… canggung. Shohei mencuri-curi lirik pada Teru, sebelum kembali menunduk dan menekuri lantai di bawahnya. Ia merasa tak nyaman duduk di sebelah sang Nishizawa, seakan ia sudah melakukan kesalahan kepadanya. Y-yah, yang kemarin itu juga sebuah kesalahan… Shohei sudah melihat hal yang seharusnya—ah sial, ia sungguhan bingung sekarang.

Nishizawa Teruki dan dirinya sudah berkawan lama. Biasanya, jika bersama-sama duduk seperti ini, mereka pasti akan membahas hal-hal apa saja, random, tapi Shohei menikmati semua konversasinya dengan Teru. Kalau sekarang, mereka jauh lebih serasa seperti musuh… tidak, seperti orang asing. Sial, pikiran Shohei mulai melantur.

“Hei, Shohei.” Teru akhirnya buka suara. “Aku mau tanya—”

“Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak melihatnya, kok!” Shohei spontan menjawab cepat, nada suara panik.

Dahi Teru berkerut mendengarnya. “Eh? Kau memangnya melihat apa?”

Air muka Shohei jadi pucat. Sial! Sial! Sial! Padahal Teru belum bilang apa-apa, tapi kenapa ia langsung menjawab itu?! Oh tidak, jangan sampai Teru jadi curiga karena mendengar jawabannya barusan… oh Tuhan, terkutuklah mulutnya…

 _Kau bodoh, Sasaki Shohei! Sangat bodoh_! Shohei memalingkan wajah, ”Lupakan saja…”

Ia merasakan Teru menatapnya, sebelum menggumam “terserah”. Sepertinya Teru kembali sibuk dengan gitarnya, atau melakukan hal lain. Shohei mendengar langkah kaki, ia melirik; Teru berjalan kearah rak gitar untuk mengembalikan gitar merahnya, lalu mengambil gitar lain untuk juga di- _tuning_.

Entah sudah berapa lama yang berlalu—mungkin setengah jam—yang Shohei habiskan di dalam ruang studio yang begitu hening bersama Teru, sampai suara berisik orang-orang bercengkrama memenuhi ruang penuh alat musik itu. Para staf sudah berdatangan, bersama dengan Sho dan anggota lainnya.

Saat Hiro datang tadi dan melihat Shohei bersama dengan Teru, berdua saja, sorot matanya nampak memincing pada Shohei. Seolah-olah bertanya-tanya, apa yang ia lakukan disini dengan kekasihnya. Ha ha ha, seperti orang cemburu? Kekasih?

Tunggu, ia tidak yakin, tapi mungkin saja bukan, kalau mereka berdua, Teru dan Hiro, benar-benar adalah sepasang kekasih? Ah, lupakan soal yang itu.

Sorot mata Hiro tadi kepadanya lebih membuat Shohei gelisah. Sorot matanya seperti… curiga? Hanya sekadar perasaan saja, tapi…

Entahlah, Shohei tak mau tahu—terlampau takut untuk mencari tahu.

Lebih baik ia berfokus pada latihan hari ini. Ia tak boleh mengacaukan performa mereka.

.

* * *

. 

Tsuchiya Sho langsung menghampiri Shohei selepas latihan sore tadi usai. Auranya sebagai seorang leader membuat Shohei gugup sejenak. Apa tadi ia melakukan kesalahan? Shohei merasa permainannya tadi sudah baik, ia berhasil fokus walau yah… sempat harus mengulang beberapa kali. Tetapi ini lebih baik dari kemarin.

Tanpa disangka, Sho bertanya tanpa basa-basi, “Apa kau sedang ada masalah?”

“Heh?” Shohei mengerjap kaget. Ia tak menyangka Sho akan menanyakan hal itu padanya. Apakah… terlihat jelas, kalau ia sedang memiliki masalah yang dipendam?

Pertanyaan Sho barusan terasa sama seperti saat Nobu bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja kemarin. Mereka berdua, dua anggota tertua di band ini, agaknya memang yang paling peka diantara yang lain.

“Aku bisa merasakan kalau kau bermain dengan perasaan setengah-setengah,” tukas Sho, suaranya tegas namun tetap lembut. Tidak ada penghakiman, melainkan kekhawatiran. “Dengar Shohei, kalau kau memiliki masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku.”

Tangan Shohei terangkat untuk menggaruk tengkuk, ia mengelak, “Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Tidak ada masalah apapun—”

“Kau yakin?” Sho bertanya. Agaknya ia bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal di sisi Shohei sampai ia mau bercerita.

Mungkin, insting Sho sebagai seorang pemimpin yang membuat ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan Shohei. Namun dibanding menempatkan diri sesuai dengan titel yang ia miliki, Tsuchiya Sho jauh lebih terasa sebagai seorang kakak bagi Shohei, begitu juga bagi yang lain. Ia peduli pada mereka semua, bagaikan seorang kakak yang menjaga adik-adiknya.

Apa lebih baik… ia menceritakan saja semuanya?

Shohei menghela napas. Mengangkat wajah, manik coklatnya menatap Sho dalam-dalam. “Sho-san, ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan.”

“Tentang apa?”

“Ini…” Shohei menjeda perkataannya sesaat. Terasa berat untuk mengatakan ini. Terasa bersalah untuk mengatakan ini.

“…tentang Hiro dan Teru.”

.

* * *

. 

Mereka adalah sahabat. Mereka adalah keluarga. Ikatan diantara mereka tak akan pernah berubah, selama mereka berlima bersama-sama, apa pun yang terjadi.

Begitulah hal yang Shohei percayai.

Saat Shohei melihat kedua sahabatnya, Hiro dan Teru, berciuman di studio kemarin, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Perasaannya campur aduk. Tak percaya, kalau ternyata kedua sahabatnya memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekadar persahabatan. Marah, karena mereka menyembunyikan rahasia jika mereka memiliki hubungan spesial darinya dan dari yang lainnya. Bingung, bagaimana harus menghadapi mereka berdua nantinya. Bimbang, apakah ia harus memberitahu hal yang sudah ia lihat pada yang lain.

Dikala banyak pertanyaan yang bermunculan dalam kepalanya, disaat bersamaan juga banyak imaji dan spekulasi yang terbayang olehnya.

Salah satu imaji yang Shohei bayangkan berdasarkan kenyataan yang ada membuat ia takut.

.

* * *

. 

Biasanya, makanan bisa menjadi obat terbaik disaat ia sedang stress atau banyak pikiran seperti ini. Semangkuk besar ramen yang kuahnya mengepul panas dan segelas teh dingin tersaji di depan mata Shohei, namun ia tak begitu tertarik untuk langsung melahap ramennya walau aromanya begitu mengguggah selera.

Pikirannya yang bercerabut membuat nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana. Shohei menatap pada kedua rekan bandnya yang duduk di seberangnya. Sho sedang memilih sushi apa yang akan ia pesan, sementara Nobu meminum teh dinginnya dalam diam.

 _Bagaimana... cara mengatakan semua itu pada mereka berdua?_ batin Shohei. Kepalanya ditelungkupkan pada tangan yang mengepal di meja. Sungguh, ia bingung. Kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan pada kedua pria ini? Kata-kata yang sekiranya tidak akan menimbulkan salah miskomunikasi?

Sial, Shohei benci terjebak dalam kebingungan ini.

"Jadi," Sho buka suara setelah memesan sushi pada pelayan. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan soal dua bocah itu?" Aish, Shohei kadang tak suka dengan kebiasaannya memanggil Hiro dan Teru sebagai bocah.

Shohei menghela napas sembari mengangkat kepalanya. "Um..." ia memulai dengan suara ragu-ragu. Ah. Ia belum bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "Eum, Sho-san, Nobu-kun, anu--"

"Lebih baik kau makan dulu saja," potong Nobu tiba-tiba, memandang pada Shohei. "Ramenmu sudah mau dingin, tuh.”

Sorot mata Nobu yang meneduhkan, seperti pribadinya yang tenang. Ia seperti menyadari kebingungan yang dirasakan Shohei, dan memberinya waktu untuk berpikir—

Mengambil sumpit dan mematahkan kedua bilahnya dengan tenaga berlebih, Shohei meraih mangkuk ramennya dan mengucap, “Selamat makan!”. 

“Heh, untung saja nafsu makanmu baik-baik saja,” tukas Sho. Ia terkekeh menatap drummernya yang beringas memakan mie dan kuah kaldu di mangkuknya sampai tinggal setengahnya.

Shohei menatap sang leader, meletakkan sumpit dan menegak cepat teh dinginnya. “Oke, begini…” Ia menyeka sudut bibir dengan punggung tangan. Shohei berdiri menegakkan punggung, bersiap mengungkap semua isi hatinya.

“Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika mengetahui Te—ah, tidak, maksudku, dua rekan band kalian memiliki hubungan spesial dan menyembunyikannya dari kalian?”

Hampir saja Shohei menyebutkan nama Teru dan Hiro. Tidak. Tidak mungkin ia langsung memberitahu itu pada dua pria ini.

Sho dan Nobu bertukar pandang satu sama lain untuk sesaat. Selama jeda hening yang mengisi meja itu, seorang pelayan mengantarkan sushi pesanan. Sho mengucap terimakasih, sebelum menatap dalam pada kelereng mata Shohei.

“Yah, jelas aku akan kaget. Itu wajar, mungkin sedikit marah juga karena mereka tak memberitahunya padaku,” ucap si pria Tsuchiya. Mengambil sebuah _nigirizushi_ dan melahapnya, ia melirik pada Nobu.

Yang dilirik mengerjap sesaat, sebelum menoleh pada Shohei yang sedari tadi tak bisa berhenti mengentakkan kaki ke lantai, cemas-cemas menanti jawaban dari kedua rekan bandnya ini.

“Hubungan spesial yang kaumaksud itu seperti berpacaran bukan?” tanya Nobu, seperti ingin mengklarifikasi pertanyaan Shohei agar tidak salah persepsi. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari si pria Sasaki, Nobu mengangguk sambil bersidekap. “Aku sama seperti Sho-kun… kaget, sedikit marah, dan mungkin tidak percaya.”

Buku jari Shohei mengepal. Jawaban dari Sho dan Nobu menambah kegelisahan di hatinya. Bagaimana cara ia mengungkap masalah ini pada mereka? Shohei tak berani membayangkan reaksi macam apa yang mereka berikan jika ia mengungkap…. jika Teru dan Hiro…

“Omong-omong,” suara Sho menginterupsinya, “apa hubungan pertanyaanmu tadi dengan Teru dan Hiro?”

Lidah Shohei mendadak kelu untuk berkata-kata. Imaji yang sejak kemarin menghantuinya kembali terlintas. Shohei menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tidak ada jalan mundur lagi, ia sudah mengajak Sho dan Nobu untuk membicarakan ini, tak mungkin ia bisa berdalih dan mundur.

“Sho-san, Nobu-kun,” panggilnya pada kedua pria itu. Shohei menghembuskan napas keras-keras, sejenak menoleh ke sekeliling untuk memastikan jika tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

“A-aku rasa… Teru dan Hiroki memiliki hubungan spesial itu. Ma-maksudku, mereka… berpacaran. Itu yang kupikirkan…”

Jantung Shohei berdegup keras, suaranya bergetar saat mengatakan ini, “Jujur saja aku tak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi… alasan mengapa aku berpikir seperti itu karena aku, kemarin… aku melihat mereka be-berciuman.”

Semua itu Shohei ucapkan dengan cepat dalam satu tarikan napas. Shohei menggigit bibir, menanti reaksi dari Sho dan Nobu. Hening sekali lagi menyapa. Lebih lama dari yang tadi. Mendadak suara ribut disekitarnya samar terdengar oleh Shohei, dan sekelilingnya terasa kabur. 

Reaksi Tsuchiya Sho dan Katou Nobuaki diluar dugaan Shohei.

Nobu tetap diam walau alisnya berkerut dalam menandakan ia sedang berpikir. Sho mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, kedua lengan terlipat diatas meja.

Shohei mencermati ekspresi wajah mereka.

Kedua rekan bandnya itu… seolah tahu, masih banyak yang ingin ia katakan. Dan membiarkan ia untuk mengutarakan semuanya. Memberi kesempatan pada Shohei untuk berbicara.

“Aku… tak pernah menyangka soal ini—” ungkap Shohei, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke kedua belah tangan.

“Maksudku, memang betul jika Teru dan Hiro berhubungan dekat—mereka bersahabat sejak SMA bukan? Tapi, aku tak pernah menduga jika hubungan dekat mereka… lebih dari sekadar persahabatan…”

Tidak.

Selama ini Shohei berpura-pura tak sadar. Selama ini Shohei mencoba yakin jika Teru dan Hiro memang hanya sepasang sahabat. Interaksi mereka normal sewajarnya dua lelaki yang bersahabat erat. Tetapi mau seberapa lama ia menutup mata, fakta itu tetap terungkap.

(Karena tak mungkin bukan seorang lelaki mencium sahabat lelakinya sendiri?)

Shohei tahu ia memang bodoh, namun ia sadar akan sesuatu hal yang berbeda dari persahabatan Teru dan Hiro; bagaimana mereka menatap pada satu sama lain.

Mata adalah cerminan hati yang tak bisa berbohong.

Suara gelas yang diletakkan cukup kuat di meja terdengar. Shohei yang melakukan itu, sehabis menegak habis teh dinginnya.

Nobu berdeham, “Shohei, jujur saja ya. Aku tidak begitu kaget, sih, mendengar itu."

“Eh?”

“Aku juga sama sih, dengan Nobu,” ucap Sho yang kemudian menghela napas.

“Eh?!”

Sekarang, gantian Shohei yang menatap mereka berdua dengan mata membulat tak percaya. Hampir saja ia menggebrak meja saking tak percayanya dengan jawaban Nobu dan Sho itu. Entah kenapa Shohei merasa ia seperti orang tolol yang terjebak dalam situasi yang tak kalah konyolnya.

Dengan gerakan kaku, ia bergantian memandang pada kedua rekan bandnya yang masih nampak tenang-tenang saja.

Sho seperti menyadari kebingungan Shohei. Leader MFS itu tersenyum miring. "Yah, sebenarnya aku dan Nobu sudah menebak kalau dua bocah itu bisa saja berakhir seperti ini. Tapi, heh, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau mereka... berciuman dan terpergok." Agak tercekat saat mengucapkan tiga kata terakhir, Sho meraih tehnya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Aku ingat..." Nobu turut bersuara. "Dulu saat ulang tahun Hiro, mereka juga pernah berciuman-yah sebenarnya tak bisa disebut ciuman mesra juga sih." Ia tergelak sembari meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. 

Shohei hanya bisa diam mendengar penuturan Sho dan Nobu. Saat sang bassis menunjukkan foto "insiden-ciuman-saat-Hiro-mabuk-di-pesta-ulang-tahunnya" dari ponsel, disertai dengan tulisan " _Maifasu no Ai_ " dalam konteks lelucon, ia masih tak bisa berkata-kata apa pun. Otak Shohei masih syok menerima semua hal ini, ia terlampau terkejut. Berbagai hal tak terduga terjadi beruntut dalam tiga hari belakangan ini...

 _Kenapa mereka berdua terlihat biasa saja saat kuberitahu soal hubungan Teru dan Hiroki?_ Shohei bertanya-tanya dalam hati-yang seolah sedang diremat-remat berulang kali. _Apa... apa aku saja yang terlalu berlebihan dengan semua ini?_

"Hei, Shohei," panggil Nobu padanya. "Aku ingin bertanya."

Dengan suara lemah, Shohei menjawab, "Soal apa?"

"Jika benar Teru dan Hiro memiliki hubungan spesial itu, apa menurutmu hubungan diantara mereka itu salah?" tanya Nobu dengan lugas. Raut wajahnya datar seperti biasa, namun nada suaranya yang tenang menyiratkan sebuah keseriusan dalam pertanyaannya barusan.

Pertanyaan Nobu seperti menohok dada Shohei. 

Pertanyaan itu sudah ia pertanyakan pada diri sendiri dalam hati sejak melihat kedua sahabatnya berciuman, jauh sebelum Nobu bertanya langsung padanya.

Dan Shohei tak tahu apa jawabannya.

Mungkin karena ia terlampau bodoh untuk mencari tahu jawabannya. Shohei sadar ia adalah orang impulsif yang berpikiran simpel, jadi jawaban yang ia cari-cari tak mungkin bisa ia temukan dalam pribadinya yang simpel dan bodoh.

Cinta. Sesuatu yang aneh, datangnya tak terduga. Dan cukup untuk membuat bertanya-tanya. Mungkin kau bisa bilang jika tipe orang yang kausukai adalah wanita yang lebih tua darimu, tapi kau malah berakhir menyukai seorang pria yang adalah sahabatmu sejak SMA. Terdengar familiar? Barusan Shohei memikirkan soal jawaban yang selalu Hiro lontarkan saat diwawancarai soal tipe wanita idamannya, entah itu di majalah ataupun di acara televisi.

Teru dan Hiro saling mencintai satu sama lain. Jika Shohei memandang dari perspektif bagaimana mereka saling menjaga satu sama lain... ia tak merasa jika hubungan mereka sepenuhnya salah. Dua orang yang saling jatuh cinta tak bisa kausalahkan, dan kau tak bisa memaksakan kepada siapa kau harus jatuh cinta itu. Jatuh cinta itu hal yang lumrah...

Tetapi, apakah semua orang bisa berpikir sama seperti dirinya? Menganggap lumrah dua orang lelaki yang mencintai, selaiknya mencinta pada lawan jenis?

Itulah yang Shohei takutkan. Itulah yang menghantui benak Shohei.

"Aku... tak tahu."

Bibir Shohei menggumam jawaban untuk pertanyaan Nobu tadi.

"Lalu?" Kali ini giliran Sho yang berujar. "Apa yang membuatmu khawatir?"

Mata si pria Sasaki terpejam. Tangannya terangkat, meremas kuat fabrik kaus di bagian dadanya. Di relung rusuknya. Dimana sebuah perasaan yang terus-menerus menghantuinya tersimpan.

"Aku takut."

Awalnya Shohei berusaha menghilangkan rasa itu, namun tetap saja... tetap saja ia merasa gelisah dan cemas.

"Aku takut jika... hubungan mereka berdua akan tersebar. Bagaimana jika... orang-orang tahu? Fans kita tahu soal ini? Bagaimana dengan keluarga Teru dan Hiroki?"

Hubungan sesama jenis masihlah menjadi pertentangan. Pro dan kontra dimana-mana. 

"Belum tentu semuanya bisa menerima hubungan diantara Teru dan Hiroki, bukan?"

Shohei takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Teru dan Hiro, pada kedua sahabatnya, dan pada keluarganya--MY FIRST STORY, karena masalah itu.

"Bagaimana jika MY FIRST STORY berakhir karena ini? Aku... takut untuk membayangkan itu semua..."

Ia ingin menjaga kawan-kawannya, ia ingin menjaga keluarganya, ia ingin menjaga hartanya yang paling berharga. 

Imajinasi buruk itu menghantui Shohei. Ketakutan yang membuatnya frustasi. 

"Aku berpikir... mungkin aku bisa saja memberitahu mereka tentang bagaimana resiko dari hubungan mereka--walau mungkin Hiroki dan Teru akan memukuliku."

Ia melepaskan tawa rendah--menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang bodoh, rasanya begitu mencekat tenggorokan.

"Tapi jika aku melakukan itu... apa aku masih pantas untuk menjadi teman mereka?"

Tenaga Shohei seolah habis menguap bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang terutarakan. Punggungnya disandarkan pada bangku kayu. Pundaknya merosot turun dengan lemah.

Batu yang mengganjal di hatinya masih ada. Walau ia sudah mengatakan semua kegelisahan hatinya. 

Kenapa?

"Aku mengerti." 

Suara Nobu terdengar dari seberang meja. Shohei menatap kedua mata sang bassis, yang memandangnya dengan wajah pengertian. Hanya dengan memandang Nobu secara mistik dapat menenangkan Shohei walau sedikit. Atmosfir hangat yang membuat merasa tenang. Begitulah Katou Nobuaki.

Nobu tersenyum pada Shohei. "Aku mengerti kenapa kau sampai berpikir seperti itu," ia berkata. 

"Kau peduli pada mereka, bukan?"

Shohei mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau mempercayai pada mereka, bukan?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, percayalah pada mereka berdua," ucap Nobu. "Kita tak bisa menyalahkan mereka soal ini. Tapi, mereka pasti memikirkan baik-baik soal ini. Mereka tak sebodoh itu."

"Nobu-kun..." Shohei melirihkan nama sang bassis--yang tersenyum. Dadanya seolah berdesir saat mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"Kau begitu peduli pada mereka, eh?" Sho berucap. "Dua bocah itu beruntung memiliki kawan sebaik kau, Shohei."

Shohei berpaling pada sang leader yang menyengir kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Tak kusangka kalau kau memikirkan soal mereka berdua dan Maifasu sampai sejauh itu."

Mendadak saja Sho beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia berdiri di sebelah Shohei yang tergugu. Sorot mata si pria Tsuchiya begitu lembut saat manik Shohei memandanginya. 

"Kami beruntung... punya anggota keluarga yang begitu mempedulikan kami sampai sejauh itu."

Tangan Sho yang terkepal dijulurkan. Kepalan tangannya mendarat di dada kiri Shohei, tepat diatas jantungnya yang berdegup.

"Percayalah, MY FIRST STORY akan baik-baik saja, selama kita berlima tetap bersama-sama. Walaupun ada sesuatu yang berubah diantara kita... kita tetaplah MY FIRST STORY selama kita berlima ada."

Mereka adalah sahabat. Mereka adalah keluarga. Ikatan diantara mereka tak akan pernah berubah, selama mereka berlima bersama-sama, apa pun yang terjadi.

Itulah yang Shohei percayai selama ini.

Shohei sedikit salah.

Ikatan diantara mereka nyatanya ada yang berubah, walaupun mereka bersama-sama.

Tetapi...

"...ya."

"Jawabah dengan lebih bersemangat, dasar kau ini!"

"Maaf--"

"Sudahlah, ayo makan. Besok kita masih ada jadwal."

...kepercayaan Shohei jika mereka tetaplah sahabat dan keluarga masihlah sama.

Satu realisasi muncul dalam benak.

Ya, mereka tetaplah MY FIRST STORY.

. 

* * *

.

 _Satu, dua, tiga, empat_.

Shohei menghitung kembali tempo drum dari lagu-lagu yang akan mereka bawakan hari ini. Stik drum di genggaman dipukulkan pada kursi dengan pelan, anggaplah peregangan kecil sebelum manggung.

Ruangan ganti yang ramai oleh para staf MY FIRST STORY tak menggoyahkan fokus Shohei. 

_Satu, dua_ \--

"Berisik, dasar bodoh!"

"Aw!"

Shohei mengaduh sembari mengelus tangannya yang (untuk kesekian kalinya) menjadi korban cubitan maut Hiro. Ia meringis sambil memasang raut wajah memelas pada sang vokalis.

"Aku sedang mencoba fokus tapi mulutmu berisik sekali," keluh Hiro sambil menatap sinis pada Shohei.

"Eh?" 

Apa lagi-lagi... ia menggumam tanpa sadar? Astaga. Mungkin ini memang kebiasaan buruknya diluar kesadaran. Shohei merutuk pelan.

Shohei menyapukan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan staf. Suasananya tipikal seperti pra-manggung. Staf sibuk sana-sini dengan tugas masing-masing. Teru dan Sho sedang men-tuning gitar sambil melirik kertas berisi kord, Nobu diam di sudut ruangan sambil mendengarkan musik, dan Hiro... harusnya ia sibuk dengan pemanasan vokal, sih.

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dimulainya SSS Tour, berlangsung di ZeppTokyo. Antusiasme fans terhadap tur mereka kali ini begitu besar, dilihat dari tiket penampilan mereka hari ini yang ludes terjual.

Sindrom gugup sebelum konser wajar terjadi. Sedari tadi Shohei sengaja sibuk latihan sendiri untuk meredakan gugupnya itu.

(Sekaligus mengalihkan pikirannya dari... Teru dan Hiro).

Mendadak saja Hiro berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Wajahnya mendadak kaku, serius. Dengan suara tegas ia menarik atensi semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu,

"Semuanya, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan mereka."

Sambil melirik satu persatu pada keempat anggota.

Entah kenapa Shohei merasa hal penting yang ingin Hiro bicarakan itu...

 _Apakah soal kejadian yang kemarin?_ pikir Shohei.

Nori menangkap apa maksud Hiro. Sang manajer adalah yang pertama kali beranjak menuju pintu.

"Baiklah, gunakanlah waktu yang ada untuk berbicara dengan yang lainnya," kata Nori sambil menepuk pundak sang vokalis sekali sebelum keluar.

Para staf mengikutinya. Satu persatu keluar hingga hanya menyisakan kelima anggota MY FIRST STORY di dalam. Hiro beringsut mengunci pintu, mengucap terimakasih pada mereka yang menunggui di luar.

Pintu menjeblak tertutup. Hening mengisi ruangan yang dingin itu. Sesak yang beberapa saat lalu langsung hilang. Shohei duduk dengan perasaan tak nyaman di kursinya.

Ia mengerling sekilas pada Sho dan Nobu, juga Teru, sebelum terfokus pada Hiro yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Kakinya terayun menendang udara, gestur orang yang gugup.

"Aku punya hal penting yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian semua."

Hiro memandangi mereka semua satu persatu. Dan tiba-tiba saja Teru beranjak dari kursinya, berdiri di sebelah Hiro seperti hendak menemaninya. 

Shohei memperhatikan lekat-lekat interaksi mereka berdua. Hiro melirik pada Teru, yang bibirnya mengucap sesuatu tanpa suara. Mata Shohei tak melewatkan saat Hiro tersenyum tipis untuk sesaat saja, setelah Teru berkata-kata tanpa suara.

 _Jangan bilang_...

"Teruki dan aku..." Hiro menarik napas panjang. 

"Kami berpacaran."

Untuk beberapa saat ruangan backstage itu sepenuhnya hening. Mendadak saja temperatur di ruangan itu menjadi sangat dingin bagi Shohei. 

Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika Hiro akan mengumumkan soal hal ini pada mereka. Bahwa benar jika ia dan Teru memiliki hubungan spesial itu. 

Dan ia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

"Selamat."

Nobu adalah yang paling pertama bersuara. Mengucap selamat dengan nada bicara dan mimik wajah yang datar.

Sementara itu, Sho mendesau keras di bangkunya. Bersidekap. "Ini tak terduga... walau aku sempat berpikir kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi suatu hari nanti."

"Ya-yah... yang penting kami sudah mengatakannya, 'kan?" ucap Hiro gugup, menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk.

Teru masih saja diam. Tetapi pandangannya terpaku pada Shohei. Alis bertaut.

Shohei merasa jengah ditatapi seperti itu. Ingin kabur, tapi tak mungkin bisa.

"Hiroki," panggil Teru pelan pada sang vokalis. "Kau mau bilang sesuatu pada dia, bukan?" _Dia_ yang Teru maksud adalah Shohei.

"Ah, yeah..." 

Janting Shohei berdebar kencang saat Hiro menghampirinya, disusul Teru juga. Seolah-olah ia hendak dihakimi--

"Shohei, kau melihatnya, bukan?"

"Eh?" Shohei mengerjap. Mungkin wajahnya sekarang nampak begitu tolol. "Me-melihat apa--"

"Yang di studio saat itu!" seru Hiro, agaknya geram.

 _Tunggu_...

Rasanya neuron di otak Shohei mendadak berhenti berfungsi untuk sementara. Atau mungkin tetap bekerja, tetapi sangat lambat. Seperti wifi di rumahnya yang kadang kala error.

Mulut ternganga tak percaya, Shohei bergantian menatap dua sahabatnya. "Darimana kalian--"

"Teruki melihatmu menutup pintu sambil terpejam, bodoh," jelas Hiro. 

"Eh?!"

"Tasmu ada samping pintu studio..." Teru menambahkan. "Sementara kau berdiri di dekat tangga sambil menyerocos, _'Aku tidak salah lihat 'kan tadi? Hiro dan Teru, mereka--'_ , semacam itu."

 _Aku memang bodoh_.

Sisi dirinya yang impulsif berpadu dengan bodoh begitu mengesalkan. Rasanya Shohei ingin membenturkan kepala ke dinding di belakangnya.

Kenapa ia bisa begitu bodoh sampai meracau diluar kesadaran?!

"Be-begitu ya..."

"Bodoh." Hiro mengejeknya sekali lagi, kali ini diikuti pukulan ringan di bahu. Teru juga sama.

"Hei, Shohei," panggil Hiro kepadanya. Nada suaranya melembut.

"Um, ya?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu tentang kami," tutur Hiro. Telapak tangannya mendarat pada pundak Shohei.

"Katakan saja, apa yang kaupikirkan soal hubungan kami."

Sekali lagi, pertanyaan itu menohok dada Shohei. Kali ini, yang bertanya adalah Hiro sendiri.

Jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan?

Pikiran simpel Shohei secara spontan menjawab jujur,

"Entahlah, Hiroki. Aku tak tahu..." Buku jari Shohei mengepal. "Aku merasa kalau aku... tak berhak untuk berkata apa pun soal hubungan kalian berdua."

Itulah yang Shohei pikirkan.

Rasanya ia tak pantas untuk berkata apa pun tentang mereka berdua. Hubungan mereka berdua tak bisa disebut benar, juga tak bisa disebut salah. Antitesis.

"Tapi, bolehkah aku jujur soal satu hal?" tanya Shohei dengan suara pelan.

Hiro dan Teru mengangguk bersamaan.

Shohei menarik napas panjang. "Kuharap kalian tak menonjokku setelah aku mengatakan ini--" Ia mencoba melontarkan sedikit canda agar suasana tak tegang. "Sejujurnya, aku sedikit takut. Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kalian, karena... kalian memiliki hubungan semacam ini."

Ia menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Terlalu ragu untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Shohei mengangkat wajah. Manik coklat gelap bertemu dengan sepasang kelereng hitam kelam milik Hiro. Dari sorot matanya, Shohei bisa merasakan Hiro seolah berbicara, _Tak apa, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau ka_ _takan_. Teru di samping Hiro juga sama. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil, meyakinkan Shohei kalau tak apa baginya untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Perlahan-lahan, batu yang mengganjal di hati Shohei mulai terangkat. Dengan bantuan dari yang lainnya.

"Be-begini," mulai Shohei. Kakinya yang menghentak tak bisa diam. "Kuharap kalian tak salah persepsi soal ini, tapi... ya, aku khawatir pada hubungan kalian berdua. Bagaimana... jika banyak orang yang tahu dan menolak kalian?

"Te-tentu saja aku tak mengharapkan hal itu. Aku juga tak berhak mengatakan apa pun, toh, kalian juga... aku yakin, kalian pasti memikirkan baik-baik soal ini sebelumnya."

Mengangkat wajahnya, Shohei memandang lamat-lamat wajah kedua sahabatnya bergantian. Sebuah senyuman ia ulas kepada mereka.

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun. Tapi, selama Hiroki dan Teru baik-baik saja bersama, aku juga akan baik-baik saja."

Shohei percaya pada mereka berdua. Hiro dan Teru. Sahabatnya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ia tak berhak untuk itu, jadi ia hanya bisa percaya. 

(Karena itulah yang dilakukan oleh seorang sahabat, bukan?)

Hiro memahaminya. Ia membalas senyum Shohei. "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih karena sudah jujur pada kami."

"Hiroki juga... terimakasih sudah jujur soal hubunganmu dengan Teru." Shohei menyengir samar.

"Heh. Jadi kita sudah impas?"

"Ah, ya. Kuanggap begitu saja."

"Bodoh!"

Asalkan mereka baik-baik saja, Shohei juga akan baik-baik saja.

Sesederhana itu.

Dan asalkan mereka bahagia bersama... Shohei juga, turut bahagia.

"Oke, jadi itu saja yang ingin kalian katakan?" Sho menginterupsi mereka bertiga. Sebuah seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

Nobu turut bergabung dengan mereka. "Teru belum bilang apa pun sejak tadi," ia berkata.

"Ah, iya." Sang leader mengerling pada gitaris gondrong itu. "Apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Um..." Raut wajah Teru mendadak bingung. Ia menatap sejenak pada Hiro, seolah sedang meminta bantuan. Si lelaki Moriuchi mengendikkan bahu, antara tak tahu atau memang tak mau membantu.

"Er... aku mau bilang..."

Shohei menanti ucapan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Teru.

"Tidak jadi, deh... tidak ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan."

Teru tersenyum sok inosen. Dan Hiro langsung menanggapi, "Maumu apa sih, Teruki?!"

Shohei tergelak. Ia memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya, yang kini adalah sepasang kekasih. Heh, tidak buruk juga sih, menyebut mereka seperti itu.

"Dasar pasangan absurd."

"Semoga saja sifat buruk kalian tidak menular ke satu sama lain."

"Apa maksudnya itu?!"

"Ah, dasar pasangan baru! Pajak jadiannya jangan lupa ya!"

"Lepaskan aku, Shohei--"

_Mereka adalah sahabat._

_Mereka adalah keluarga._

_Mereka berlima adalah MY FIRST STORY._

_Harta Shohei yang berharga._

_Tempat ia merasakan rumah_.

"Hei, kalian sudah selesai dengan rapatnya atau belum?" Suara Nori terdengar dari balik pintu yang terkunci.

Shohei, bersamaan dengan Teru dan Hiro yang ada dalam rangkulannya, kompak menjawab, "Sudah!"

"Oke, sudah hampir waktunya," Sho melirik jam tangannya. Ia memutar kunci dan membukakan pintu untuk keempat kawannya. "Cepat seret bokong kalian untuk bersiap."

"Bahasamu terlalu frontal, Sho-kun," komentar Nobu.

Mereka berlima tergelak bersama. 

Dan selepasnya, semua berjalan seperti biasanya. Mereka bercanda gurau di backstage seperti biasa, sebelum saling beradu tos. Shohei tak bisa tak tertawa ketika melihat Hiro menepuk--sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut menggampar--punggung Teru keras-keras. Sho menertawakan Teru yang terkapar mengenaskan, Nobu dengan prihatin mengusap pundaknya. Astaga, walau sudah menjadi kekasih pun, tetap saja ritual pra-konser mereka tak berubah.

_Shohei baru sadar; walau ada yang berubah diantara mereka, juga ada hal lama yang tetap ada._

Musik intro berkumandang di panggung sana. Sudah saatnya untuk naik ke panggung. Mereka berlima berdiri melingkar, tangan saling bertumpu di tengah. Hening sejenak, berdoa masing-masing dalam hati, sebelum Hiro mulai mengucapkan kata-kata motivasi singkat.

"Satu kalimat terakhir; kita akan menyukseskan tur ini!"

" _Osu_!"

" _We are_?!"

" _Maifasu_!"

"Yosha, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" Shohei berseru sambil mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam stik drum tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Malam ini mereka akan mengguncang ZeppTokyo bersama-sama. Esok juga sama, di venue yang berbeda. Mau itu di _vivehouse, hall,_ ataupun _arena._

Mereka akan tetap mendaki bersama sebagai MY FIRST STORY sampai ke puncak tertinggi.

_Sahabat dan keluarga, itulah arti MY FIRST STORY dalam hidup Shohei._

. 

. 

_**There are friends, there is family, and then there are friends that become family**_   
. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n:  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR SUNSHINE BOY, KID'Z!!! ≧∇≦


End file.
